Vingança Enfurecida
by Nokcturna
Summary: Ganondorf usa Zelda para tomar o controle de Hyrule. O que ela irá fazer? Conseguirá ela satisfazer sua vingança? - Rampaged Revenge portuguese version
1. Explicações Gerais

Bem, escrevi esta estória originalmente em inglês. Traduzi-a para o português porque achei que valeria a pena e espero que você goste. ^.~

Inclui algumas palavras, mas nada muito sério ou que alterasse o sentido da versão em inglês para essa. A estória é a mesma.

Não reparem na minha mania ridícula de escrever capítulos curtos... mania a qual pretendo mudar o mais breve possível, hehe.

Se você puder escrever uma avaliação (review) quando terminar de ler, ficaria muito agradecida! Gosto de saber a opinião dos leitores! ^.^

Aproveite e boa leitura!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 - EXPLICAÇÕES GERAIS**

_(Começo - narração da princesa)_

O Castelo de Hyrule maravilhoso. Eu amo ficar aqui. Bem, na verdade amava. Um dia um homem chamado Ganondorf visitou o Castelo de Hyrule e despedaçou meu mundo de rosas e doces sensações. Porque? Explicarei tudo.

Um dia ele veio falar com meu pai, o Rei de Hyrule. Eu não sei exatamente do que se tratava o assunto, e de qualquer forma não era problema meu. Então, meu pai apresentou-me a ele. Ele era um homem vistoso, braços fortes, olhos como o pôr do sol. Cabelos vermelhos, bem presos. Ele veio de um lugar distante, o deserto dos Ladrões Gerudos. Ele era o Rei deles. Nossa. Senti meu corpo estremecer por completo quando o vi (mas agora quero matá-lo e enviá-lo para as profundezas do inferno!). Ele sorriu para mim e beijou minha mão tão gentil e educadamente... ah, ele parecia ser o homem perfeito. Nós nos apaixonamos um pelo outro... bem, eu fui estúpida o suficiente para acreditar que ele me amava também.

Nós costumávamos conversar todos os dias sobre o futuro e sobre nós... conhecermos um ao outro. Seus beijos costumavam me enlouquecer. Eu fui completamente enfeitiçada pelo seu poder, sua pele forte e aquele peito, que mais parecia uma parede de tão robusta.  
Ainda me lembro do dia em que ele me pediu em casamento. Aquele dia senti-me preenchida pela felicidade...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Doce noite. Estrelas a brilhar. As flores mais bonitas do que nunca. Zelda estava a contemplar as estrelas quando o tal homem, Ganondorf, o qual ela se apaixonara, veio e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ele beijou-a profundamente e fitou seus belos olhos azuis:  
"Zelda, tenho algo para lhe perguntar."  
Então, ela pegou suas mãos. "Diga, meu amor."  
"Quero que você seja minha esposa. Você quer ser minha esposa, Zelda? Quero passar meus anos ao seu lado para sempre e sempre."  
Zelda sorriu, dando-lhe um beijo doce.  
"Claro que quero ser sua esposa! Eu te amo, Ganondorf..." Ela acariciou-lhe a face.  
"Já falei com seu pai sobre nosso casamento e ele também está feliz."  
"Acredito que você será um grande Rei para Hyrule, meu amor."  
Ele lhe deu um sorriso estranho, confuso, porém ela não percebeu, pois estava muito animada com o casamento.  
Ganondorf abraçou e beijou-a docemente.  
**FIM FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

O casamento foi perfeito. Pétalas de rosas pareciam cair do céu, como uma resposta das deusas, como se elas também estivessem de acordo com nossa união. Meu belo vestido branco caminhava comigo no pátio da felicidade. Eu ía entregar àquele homem minha inocência. Eu seria completamente dele. Ele era tudo o que me importava. Ele era meu marido, meu Rei. O Rei de Hyrule. Todavia, ele me traiu. Não, não do modo como você deve estar pensando. Ele não me traiu com outra mulher. Ele fez algo muito pior...


	2. Noites em Desespero

**CAPÍTULO 2 - NOITES EM DESESPERO**

Bem, irei contar-lhe o que Ganondorf fez para que meu mundo despedaçasse.

Na mesma noite que nos casamos, ele exilou meu pai para outra dimensão, tornando-se o Rei de Hyrule realmente. Pobre papai. Espero que você esteja bem.  
Depois disso, ele tornou-se frio... tratando-me como uma de seus fantoches... mas eu sentia como se ele estivesse escondendo-me algo. Algo parecia viver no mais profundo de seu coração. Bem, de qualquer forma isto não importa agora. Estou tão enfurecida por vingança que desesperadamente preciso matar aquele traidor. O odeio com todas as minhas forças. Como ele pode fazer isso? Parece que nada que eu o dei foi suficiente. Meu amor valia menos do que nada. E agora ele irá pagar pelo que fez comigo.

Bem, aquela noite nós dormimos em quartos separados, algo não esperado para quem acaba de se casar. Ele tornou-se um estranho vivendo comigo. Ah, outra coisa que odiei mais: ele contratou um de seus tolos fantoches Zant para ser meu guarda. Aquele macaco me persegue por todos os lados!  
Eu era a esposa de Ganondorf e ainda assim sua prisioneira. Eu e Ganondorf paramos de nos falar, claro, mas teve algo que aconteceu que o fez ficar completamente furioso comigo...

Eu tentei fugir uma vez. Sim, eu tentei. Ganondorf mantia-me presa em meu próprio quarto, no meu próprio Castelo. O lugar o qual eu costumava amar tornou-se uma corrente, um lugar para temer. Uma prisão para minha mente.  
Um dia, o estúpido do Zant deixou a porta destrancada. Entretanto, ele ainda estava lá fora, guardando a saída. No meio da noite, porém, Ganondorf mandou chamá-lo para tratar de assuntos importantes. Ele saiu, esquecendo a porta destrancada. Eu, então, sai também.

Sai do meu quarto e desci as escadas, mas a entrada principal estava coberta de guardas. Eu precisava encontrar outra saída. Ganondorf estava em seu escritório (do meu pai, na verdade...), discutindo algo sobre as leis que Zant havia efetuado no Reino do Crepúsculo. Este escritório ficava perto da entrada, mas consegui não ser vista por nenhum dos guardas. Ainda assim, quando corri pela porta que levava ao pátio, um guarda me viu. Corri o mais rápido que pude, mas Ganondorf também me viu. Ele usou sua magia em mim, nada que me matasse, mas desmaiei. Ele era muito forte. Bem, ele conseguiu roubar uma das partes da Triforce, o Poder de Din. Isso o tornou invencível, de fato. Mais forte do que tudo.

Tudo o que me lembro após este incidente é que eu estava no quarto dele. Ele parecia muito nervoso. Gritou comigo para que eu nunca mais fizesse aquilo, caso contrário ele iria me matar. O homem o qual um dia amei tornou-se o homem que mais odeio no mundo inteiro. Olhei para ele, chorando, perguntando-lhe porque ele estava fazendo aquilo. Ele saiu do quarto, deixando a pergunta sem resposta. Cai na cama dele, ainda chorando, até que o sono fez-me dormir profundamente.


	3. A Princesa Exilada

**CAPÍTULO 3 - A PRINCESA EXILADA**

No outro dia acordei e senti que ele estava ao meu lado. A princípio ele não percebeu que eu tinha acordado, mas eu senti como se ele estivesse quase chorando, preocupado com algo. Bem, não sei se foi exatamente o que ouvi. É difícil de acreditar que depois de tudo aquele idiota pudesse chorar.

Levantei e olhei para ele. Ele ainda estava bravo comigo, eu podia sentir. Com uma voz fria, crua, ele me disse (nunca encarando-me nos olhos) :  
"Eu não aguento mais. Você está livre. Não quero que você seja mais minha esposa. Obviamente, você e eu não podemos viver no mesmo mundo."

Então... foi assim que acabei levando minhas coisas e parti para "lugar algum". Parece que ele me exilou, o mesmo que fez com meu pai. Que homem sem coração! E eu, inocentemente pensando que ele me amava. Ele brincou com meu coração e roubou meu mundo. Roubou meu reino. Matou meu povo. Povo inocente. Nunca mais irei amar outro, deixar que alguém entre em meu coração. Isso foi demais para mim. É difícil de acreditar, agora, que pensei que aquele homem fosse o homem perfeito. O homem que naquela mesma noite, falsa felicidade, eu iria tornar meu por completo. Iria me entregar a ele. Então ele rasgou meu coração e pisou-o.  
Ganondorf, seu tolo. Vou lhe mostrar que jamais se deve brincar com o coração de uma mulher!

* * *

Bem, de volta história.  
Fui exilada para lugar algum. Eu poderia dizer qualquer lugar, mas eu não tinha para onde ir. Viver em um Castelo como princesa fez-me desconhecer o mundo afora, tornou-me desconhecida a mim mesma. Como eu gostaria que meu pai estivesse comigo, acalmando minhas feridas mais profundas. Tudo que levei do Castelo que me valeu foi meu cavalo branco e uma espada. Nós, o cavalo e eu, costumávamos brincar no castelo todos os dias! Ele era, depois de meu pai, meu melhor amigo. E então veio aquele estúpido do Ganondorf... ah, bem... primeiro amor e minha última decepção. Ah, sim! Será a última.

Meu cavalo e eu encontramos a vila de Kakariko. Meu pai costumava me dizer que aquele era um local pacífico, cheio de pessoas de bom coração. As pessoas de lá, os Sheikahs, eram excelentes guerreiros. Que sorte! Eu poderia aprender a lutar e enviar Ganondorf para as profundezas do inferno!  
Meu pai tinha me dado aquela espada que levei do Castelo. Ele me disse que os Sheikahs a fizeram. Estou dizendo, hoje é, definitivamente, meu dia de sorte!

_(Fim - narração da princesa)_


	4. Ganondorf, o Tolo

**CAPÍTULO 4 - GANONDORF, O TOLO**

Ganondorf aproximou-se da janela de seu quarto. Ele estava nervoso, mas sentia algo estranho em seu interior. Ele estava preocupado com a princesa, mas não queria que ninguém soubesse. Antes que ela partisse, disse a ele que iria se vingar. Ele lembrou-se da maneira fria com a qual as palavras saíram de seus belos lábios rubros. Aqueles lábios que ele beijou diversas vezes antes daquela noite de desespero. Ele a amava, mas não queria que ninguém soubesse, nem ao menos a princesa. Não, sua rainha, mesmo que ele a tivesse expulsado de seu próprio Castelo como se fosse um pobre cão sarnento.

Ele parecia possuído por um sentimento maléfico. Sem dúvida ele era um tolo, devotado pelo seu desejo por poder. Ele pensava que tratando-a como ele fazia, conseguiria esquecer o que sentia por ela. O que ele não sabia, porém, era que isso acabava tornando-se cada vez pior. A cada dia que ele a tratava daquela maneira, ele sentia-se pior. Sim, ele sentia-se desta forma. E, então, usou como desculpa para torná-la mais distante dele o fato de a pobre moça tentar escapar aquela noite, exilando-a para longe. Isto lhe foi muito doloroso, mas ele pensou, "foi necessário".

Depois de quase um ano, ele não aguentou mais. Ele enviou seus guardas e Zant para procurá-la pelas redondezas de Hyrule. Por causa de seu orgulho, ele queria apenas saber onde ela estava, não trazê-la até ele. Bem, por enquanto ainda não.  
Não demorou muito. Seus guardas encontraram-na na vila de Kakariko, aprendendo a empunhar uma espada e ser uma guerreira. Eles lhe contaram o quanto estavam estáticos pelo que viram:

"Meu Rei, ela parecia a mulher mais rápida que já vi no mundo inteiro! Ela estava treinando com os Sheikahs e venceu todos, no próprio terreno e com a própria espada deles!"  
"Sim, verdade, meu Rei" Zant disse. "Pude ouví-la gritar seu nome, dizendo que iria matá-lo. Ela virá, meu senhor, sem dúvidas. Nós precisaremos estar preparados, pois..."  
De repente, Zant parou de falar e olhou para os outros guardas, como se estivesse _telepaticamente_ perguntando-lhes se seria melhor ou não dizer o que mais ele tinha visto.  
"Continue, Zant! O que você ía me dizer? Você sabe que se me esconder algo, as consequências serão drásticas!"  
Então, Zant lhe contou.

"Eu pude ver que... na mão esquerda da princesa, meu senhor, havia algo que começou a brilhar fracamente, depois ficou mais forte enquanto ela derrotava os Sheikahs em seu treinamento."

"O quê? A princesa Zelda também fora abençoada com um poder das deusas? Não pode ser..." Pensou Ganondorf.  
Ele temeu o pior. Temeu porque agora ambos eram fortes. Fortes o suficiente para serem oponentes moderados em uma futura batalha. Os mesmos poderes...


	5. O Rei, a Rainha e a Espada

**CAPÍTULO 5 - O REI, A RAINHA E A ESPADA**

Zelda conheceu Impa no dia que chegara na vila de Kakariko e ficou impressionada com suas habilidades. Ela aprendeu muito com a Sheikah, e Impa ficara interessada pela sua causa, apoiando-a, e às vezes não, sua vontade por vingança.  
As pessoas na vila de Kakariko gostavam da presença da princesa/rainha em sua vila. Eles conheciam bem seu pai, já que o Rei exilado havia ajudado-os muito na construção da vila.

Zelda tornava-se a cada dia mais forte, como disseram os guardas de Ganondorf. O poder da Sabedoria e uma beleza encantadora combinados. Um.  
Ela não sabia como e nem quando a Triforce da Sabedoria chegou em sua mão, mas ela sabia o que era. Era uma maneira divina de dizer, "estamos apoiando sua causa". Entretanto, todavia, sabemos que a vingança tem seus caminhos sem saída, e que seria sábio por parte da princesa pensar antes de satisfazê-la:

"Zelda, eu sei que você enfureceu-se porque ele roubou o que era seu e o pior de tudo: brincou com seu coração, mas você precisa se acalmar."  
"Eu sei, Impa, mas é difícil de acreditar que o homem que amo... amava..." Ela começou a ficar nervosa, perdida em soluços e lágrimas. Impa abraçou-a, tentando acalmar a dor de sua alma.  
Impa percebeu, porém, que a princesa ainda sentia algo pelo Rei do Mal, apesar de tudo. Seu coração estava machucado, claro, mas parecia que ainda sentia algo por ele.

Era um coração perturbado, assim como o de Ganondorf.

* * *

Era quase meia-noite. Zelda não conseguia dormir. Sua mente, confusa e agitada, começou a pensar no Rei usurpador. Um misturar de pensamentos do passado e as circunstâncias do presente amedrontaram-a, rasgando-lhe a mente em dois.

Ela saiu da casa de Impa e sentou-se abaixo de uma bela árvore, levando consigo sua espada. Ela olhava para a espada, dizendo para si mesma, "você é minha amiga, agora". Os sentimentos no interior de seu coração e mente estavam tão confusos que ela nem ao menos percebera que... Ganondorf estava lá. Sim, leitor. Ele estava lá.  
Ganondorf olhou a frágil princesa, pensando se deveria aproximar-se, temendo suas atitudes ao vê-lo. Ela estava tão perturbada. Ele se lembrou de suas noites também perturbadas. Ele pensou em todas as coisas que disse e não disse à ela, e sentiu-se culpado.

Ele havia tornado-a em algo que não era. Uma mulher vingativa, procurando o fim da vida do homem que antes amara. Ele culpava-se muito. Ela merecia sua vingança. Ele sabia disso. Então, deixou-a sozinha.  
Zelda começou a sentir-se cansada e voltou para a casa de Impa para descansar.  
Ganondorf voltou para o Castelo de Hyrule. O sono pegou-o também.


	6. Amarga, Porém Doce Declaração

**CAPÍTULO 6 - AMARGA, PORÉM DOCE DECLARAÇÃO**

(Eu realmente prefiro o título desse capítulo na versão em inglês que é mais bonito u.u' ~ Bitter Yet Sweet Utterance ~ heheh, não é? ;D)

* * *

Ganondorf acordou e lembrou-se dos eventos da noite passada. A frágil princesa, perdida em seus pensamentos... ele sabia que ela estava pensando nele. Sim, ele sentiu isso em seus belos olhos azuis, que lembravam-no um mar revolto e tempestuoso. Ele fechou seus olhos ensolarados, pensando em um modo de dizer-lhe a verdade. Dizer-lhe que ele não era mais um homem de coração ambicioso, que seu orgulho não iria mais reinar... mas será que a princesa acreditaria nele depois de tudo o que acontecera? Ele pensa que não, mas que valia a pena tentar.  
"Pobre princesa. Meu veneno estragou-lhe a alma. Preciso lhe dizer a verdade."  
Depois de declarar estas palavras o Rei do Mal, pego por uma coragem súbita, foi ver seu antigo "cordeiro para sacrifício".  
O Rei pegou seu cavalo e cavalgou até a vila de Kakariko o mais rápido que pode. Ele não sabia o que iria acontecer, mas ele não conseguia aguentar mais. Ele precisava de sua rainha, de seu amor. Esse era um ponto sem retorno.

Zelda estava conversando com Impa quando Ganondorf chegou. Todos na vila sabiam o que havia acontecido com a princesa e queriam ajudá-la, mas o medo que sentiam do Rei foi maior. Um dos moradores da vila disse para a princesa que ele estava lá e ela sentiu seu corpo tremer até os ossos, mas manteve-se forte.

Ganondorf aproximou-se dela, quando Impa parou em frente a ele com sua espada e disse:  
"Você não irá machucá-la mais!"

Zelda, completamente assustada com o que poderia acontecer a Impa, disse a ela para deixá-los à sós, pois ela iria conversar com ele. Impa saiu.

"Se você precisar de nós, estaremos aqui, Zelda." A princesa balançou a cabeça.  
Zelda disse para Ganondorf seguí-la e ambos entraram na casa de Impa.

* * *

Nenhum dos dois sentou-se. Zelda evitou fitar os olhos de âmbar de seu marido, preocupada e temendo o pior: suas emoções.  
Ele aproximou-se lentamente dela, tocando-lhe o ombro direito com sua mão forte, porém doce. Ela estremeceu.  
"Zelda, eu sei que você jurou vingança, e sei também que você a merece." Disse Ganondorf. "Eu estava agindo como um homem desorientado. Não possuo valor algum, mas ainda assim te amo." Zelda riu e virou-se para encará-lo de frente.  
"Você? Me amar? Como você pode vir aqui depois de tudo o que fez?"  
"Ainda assim você aceitou conversar comigo." Disse ele.  
Ela virou-se novamente. Ela era tão bela, mesmo quando estava nervosa. Seus olhos estavam brilhando um azul profundo. Ela estava quase chorando, mas fechou os olhos.  
Ganondorf tocou-lhe o queixo docemente; ela estremeceu. Ele a trouxe para perto dele, para que ela pudesse encará-lo novamente. Suas lágrimas começaram a lhe escorrer pelo rosto, olhos ainda fechados.  
Ele beijou suas lágrimas e disse:  
"Me perdoe por ter feito-a sofrer desta forma. Desculpe-me por ter sido estúpido o suficiente para fazer o que fiz. Quero que você volte para o Castelo de Hyrule e tome posse do que o seu, o trono de Hyrule. Seu pai será libertado e eu aceitarei meu destino. Se você quiser que eu morra, morrerei. Se você desejar selar-me no Reino Obscuro, então que assim seja."  
Zelda abriu seus olhos, fitando os daquele homem, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.  
"Eu tenho apenas um pedido a fazer". Disse o belo Rei do Mal.  
"E qual seria?" Disse a princesa.  
"Posso beijar-te pela última vez antes que eu seja exilado deste mundo?"

A princesa arrepiou-se com suas palavras, mas ainda assim foi derrotada pelos seus desejos e deixou que ele a beijasse profundamente. Ela sentiu como se o passado os tivesse rodeado naquele momento, bons tempos de fato. Verdadeiro amor, sem mentiras, nem feridas. Sem dor. Um desejo incessante crescia em seu interior. Ela se esqueceu de sua vingança. Esqueceu-se de tudo.  
Ela parou de beijá-la, apesar de ambos não desejarem afastar-se um do outro.  
Antes de sair, ele disse:  
"Estarei esperando por você no Castelo."  
Ela balançou a cabeça.


	7. Encarando a Realidade

**CAPÍTULO 7 - ENCARANDO A REALIDADE**

Zelda estava surpresa com o que acabara de acontecer. Ela finalmente havia visto a verdade por trás da ambição de Ganondorf. Ele a amava. Sim, a amava o suficiente para desistir de tudo o que ele conquistara através da crueldade. Ele deixou para trás seu orgulho. Ele estava para sacrificar a própria vida se isto trouxesse benefícios a ela.

Impa, vendo que o Rei acabara de sair, entrou na casa rapidamente. Ela olhou para a princesa, preocupada:  
"O que houve, Zelda? Ele a machucou?"  
"Não, Impa... pelo contrário..." e ela explicou tudo para a sua amiga Sheikah.

"O que você fará agora, princesa? Você irá matá-lo ou..." Impa engoliu seco.  
"Ou o quê, Impa?"  
"Ou torná-lo Rei de verdade? Você sabe do que estou falando! Você ainda está apaixonada por ele, não?"  
Zelda suspirou. Ela estava certa. Impa a conhecia bem. Ela ainda o amava e após aquele beijo seu mundo despedaçou-se, não em estilhaços como daquela vez, mas em uma felicidade confusa.

Desejo de amar ou ódio? Desejo ardente ou selá-lo nas profundezas do inferno?

Ela tinha de tomar uma decisão antes de ir para o Castelo.

* * *

Ganondorf sabia que pela primeira vez em sua vida havia feito algo certo. Ele a fez sofrer demais para pedir-lhe uma nova chance, começar uma vida nova. A dor era profunda demais para curar. Ele sentiu no beijo que lhe deu... que aquele seria o último. Não há mais esperança em seu interior agora. Ele sabia que o fim estava próximo.

O fim estava aproximando-se rapidamente.

Ele não está preocupado com seu destino se isto fizer com que a princesa se sinta melhor e completamente satisfeita em sua vingança enfurecida. "Talvez, ser selado ou morto seria bom", ele pensava. Talvez esta fosse a única maneira de trazer redenção à sua alma por esta culpa mortal.


	8. Algumas Palavras da Princesa

**CAPÍTULO 8 - ALGUMAS PALAVRAS DA PRINCESA**

_(Começo - narração da princesa)_

Estou tão confusa. Estava para matá-lo e agora isso. Tudo aconteceu tão depressa. Pude ver a mudança em seus olhos de pôr-do-sol. Seu beijo... me enlouqueceu novamente. Ele até mesmo beijou minhas lágrimas! Ele desistiu de seu desejo incessante por poder por causa de mim. Não pode ser verdade. N-não pode.  
Quanto mais penso nisso, mais confusa fico. Treinei bastante para ser como um "Samurai", pronta para entregar minha alma à espada, pela minha vingança, pela minha satisfação plena... mas seus olhos, antes temidos, tornaram-se pôr-do-sol novamente e eu não senti mais medo. Estava no céu novamente.

Ganondorf.  
Agora me pergunto quem é o(a) tolo(a) aqui.  
Talvez ambos sejamos.  
Você, por ter negado seus sentimentos pelo seu desejo por poder. E eu, porque desejei vingança acima de tudo. Ah, como desejei. Sinto-me envergonhada. Envergonhada por tentar pagar-lhe com a mesma moeda o que você fizera comigo. Isto não foi sábio, e ainda assim a Sabedoria de Nayru, este poder da Triforce, corre pelas minhas veias. Eu... eu não a mereço. Não mereço este poder, pois não sou sábia. E nem você merece o Poder de Din. Ambos somos fracos e tolos. Ainda assim as deusas estão conosco.

Ainda te amo depois de tudo.

Agora, o castigo é nosso. Ambos deveríamos morrer.  
Tenho de ir agora para o Castelo e encarar meu destino, assim como você deve encarar o seu.  
Eu poderia me vingar, pois a decisão é minha... mas será que desejo isso agora?

Veremos o que o destino tem para nós, meu amor.

_(Fim - narração da princesa)_


	9. A Vingança é Minha

**CAPÍTULO 9 - A VINGANÇA MINHA**

Zelda decidiu encarar seu destino. Cavalgou em seu cavalo branco até o Castelo. No caminho, ela lembrou-se de tudo, do começo de seu casamento conturbado até agora, o que aprendeu de Impa e os Sheikahs, tornando-se sábia. Transformando-se, fazendo com que a Sabedoria de Nayru valesse estar em sua mão.

Ganondorf estava em seu quarto no Castelo, esperando-a chegar. Seu coração começou a bater mais e mais. Ele estava quase fora de controle. Era o fim. Ele estava preocupado com ela, seu destino não mais. Será que ela ficaria bem depois que ele partisse? Será que ela se casaria... com outro?  
Como ele a amava... com todas as suas forças, embora tivesse transformado este doce sentimento em um campo de batalha para ambos.

* * *

_(Começo - narração de Ganondorf)_  
Eu te amo desde que nos conhecemos. Eu te amo agora e para sempre. Apesar de ter me dirigido ao Castelo por um desejo incessante de conquistar tudo, você conquistou-me com seu amor primeiro. Infelizmente fui derrotado pelo meu desejo por poder. Por causa disso, peço perdão. Sei que você fará as coisas certas com sua sabedoria. Quando você chegar, sumirei de sua vida para sempre. Era assim que as coisas deveriam ter sido desde o começo. Era assim... que deveriam...  
_(Fim - narração de Ganondorf)_

_

* * *

_

Proferindo estas palavras, Ganondorf conseguiu acalmar-se, mesmo ainda estando triste.

Zant bateu na porta. "A princesa está aqui, meu senhor."  
Ganondorf respirou profundamente e desceu as escadas para ver a princesa.

Ela estava lá. Parada, olhando para qualquer lugar.

"Oh, minha querida... como a amo..." ele pensou. Ele aproximou-se dela.  
"Recupere seu tempo perdido, minha querida." Ele sussurrou-lhe.

Ela sonhou tantas vezes com aquele encontro, mas ela pensou em ela dando o ataque mortal, mas foi ele que a fez arrepiar-se. Sim, ela arrepiou-se e estremeceu por completo. Ela virou-se para encará-lo, dando-lhe um sorriso envergonhado.

"Perdoe-me, Ganondorf. Perdoe-me, eu... eu..." ele parou-lhe as palavras pressionando delicadamente seus lábios nos dela.  
"Eu te amo, Zelda. Vou sonhar com você a cada noite de meu eterno descanso."  
"Ganondorf começou a seguir seu caminho, o destino que ele pensara ser seu. Seu destino final, o fim da linha, quando...

"Ganondorf!"  
Ele virou-se para encarar sua eterna esposa.  
"Não vá, por favor... além do mais... eu não disse para você ir embora, disse? Ainda não tomei minha decis o." Ela lhe deu um belo sorriso e o beijou-o fazendo-o arrepiar-se.

Então, ela abraçou-o, sussurrando em seu ouvido direito:  
"Quero que você seja meu Rei de verdade dessa vez. Esse será seu castigo. Você deve tornar-me sua por completo, para sempre e sempre."  
Ela fitou-o com seus olhos brincalhões.  
"Se minha bela esposa e rainha desejar desta forma, que assim seja." Disse Ganondorf, sorrindo para ela.

"Vamos tornar as coisas diferentes de agora em diante, então."

Ela balançou a cabeça.

Ele beijou-lhe os lábios profundamente antes de levá-la para seu (e agora dela também) quarto que ficava acima, ah! Ele carregou-a em seus braços, claro. Como um belo cavalheiro faria.

* * *

FIM.

Espero que tenha gostado! Ficaria muito feliz se você avaliasse (review) minha a estória! *_*


End file.
